


Dorm Daze

by ximx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Football Player Hyunwoo, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality talk, Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximx/pseuds/ximx
Summary: Minhyuk is a college freshman living in a dorm. One day he hears someone singing in the showers, and he can't help but fall for that voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first semi-long fic! Will update v soon. Enjoy :-)

It's freshman move-in day and Minhyuk is in his dorm with his parents, not doing much besides watching as his mother and father insist on unpacking for him. It hasn't really sunk in yet, that he's here – in college. He's happy, giddy, excited, and pretty scared. But he made it. 

His parents unpack his stuff and put it away in no time, much neater and more organized than he would have. Then they sit there and talk about college and the meal plan and anything that comes to mind, his parents refusing to leave just yet, and he silently thanks them for it. His roommate still hasn't arrived, and he isn't excited to have to be left alone in a half empty dorm in a new school where he doesn't yet know anyone. 

Not that he really knows his absent roommate, but they added each other on Facebook a few weeks before move-in and chatted a bit, and he seems like a pretty cool guy. He also seems gay (there were quite a few pics of him with another guy on his profile), which is a huge relief for Minhyuk, being gay himself. He wouldn't want to share a room with some soon-to-be frat bro who would make it awkward for the entire school year. As it is, half of the hall seems to be meat heads.

Move in ends strictly at 5 pm, so when he looks at his phone at 5:05 and his roomie still hasn’t showed, his parents console him, acting as though they’re ready to spend the night. Minhyuk is starting to feel a little overwhelmed with the whole situation when they hear the door unlocking, and there he is. 

So he's the fashionably late kinda guy, okay, he can work with that. Minhyuk's parents greet him warmly and Minhyuk blushes, embarrassed but sadly aware of the fact that he probably won't be embarrassed by his parents again for a long time. It's bittersweet. 

His new roommate, Hyungwon, greets them and flashes a dazzling smile, graciously accepting their offer to help bring his stuff in. He arrived alone, but Minhyuk generously guesses he has about 25 bags with him, matching luggage all of it. Geez, Minhyuk thinks, this guy could be a damn movie star. Or like, a model that became a movie star just for being attractive. Minhyuk forces a straight face as he tries not to laugh at his own thoughts. 

After Minhyuk subtly tells his parents to stop fussing over his roommate, who Minhyuk himself barely knows, they kiss him goodbye, teary eyed, and are on their way back to Minhyuk's hometown, which is only a couple hour drive away. It's not too far, but it might as well be in another country because now Minhyuk has complete freedom for the first time in his life. He doesn't know what he should do first. Cry, probably. No, for now he's just an excited freshman. 

Minhyuk is now left alone in the room with Hyungwon. Hyungwon busies himself unpacking, trying to fit a ridiculous amount of clothes into the tiny closet. Minhyuk is curious but he tries not to watch him, playing on his phone and listening to music instead. School doesn't start for 3 more days, his friends are either still in high school or at different colleges, and their group chat is dead. So he just screws around on his phone, trying to see what Hyungwon is doing while pretending not to. 

Hyungwon finally gives up on unpacking, flops down on his messily made twin bed that's still piled with clothes, and sighs. Minhyuk looks up. 

"So," Hyungwon starts, "college huh." 

"Uh, yeah." Minhyuk answers, smiling politely. 

Hyungwon sits up and looks at Minhyuk, a little uncomfortably, until Minhyuk opens his mouth to speak just to be cut off by Hyungwon. 

"I have a boyfriend, you know." Hyungwon deadpans. 

"O...Kay," Minhyuk replies, quirking his eyebrow but going back to looking at his phone. His suspicions about that guy with him in the Facebook pictures were right after all. 

Hyungwon continues. "I have to say it, because you're either a homophobe or you're gay. Or neither, but that's unlikely. So, either way it could be an uncomfortable situation, even though I'm 99% sure you're gay. But still." 

"That's quite a generalization.. and a bit of a personal thing to just, like... whatever. Yes I am. Don't worry though, I'm not trying to get with my roommate." Minhyuk retorts, only a little bit snarky. 

"Good. Then I think we could be great friends" Hyungwon smiles a bit mischievously, then promptly goes back to cleaning up. Minhyuk feels like it would be a bit awkward to continue sitting there doing nothing while pretending not to after that confrontation so he leaves to go take a shower. The communal bathroom is not ideal, but it's not like he has to actually shower near anyone; it's a big floor and all 6 shower stalls are empty. He takes a nice hot shower and returns to his room, not even running into anyone. It's pretty quiet in the dorms so far. It'll probably be busier once classes actually start and everyone is forced to be a functioning member of society again. 

When he gets back, Hyungwon is in his bed seemingly asleep, clothes and dorm-essentials shoved to the end, still not completely unpacked. Minhyuk quietly grabs his phone and gets into bed. I'm really in for something, Minhyuk thinks. 

\---

Hyungwon ends up being the perfect roommate. He never eats in the room so he never leaves a mess, he's super quiet, and all his clothes that he throws all over the place when he gets ready in the morning always end up neatly underneath his bed where Minhyuk can't see them. He loves it. He isn't a clean freak himself, not even close, but he likes that Hyungwon is considerate. He could probably have an orgy in there and Hyungwon wouldn't care, as long as no one touched his closet. Hyungwon isn't even that touchy about his closet, Minhyuk just likes to think that because of all the expensive clothes in there.  
Not that Minhyuk would ever hold an orgy either… He’s the all bark no bite kind of guy, especially when it comes to relationships. He’s never actually ever gotten past the flirting stage. And that was fine by him back in high school, and before he knew he liked boys and NOT girls. But now he does know, he’s in college, and he’s ready to finally break out. 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk end up grabbing lunch together the first day of classes, and it's really nice. It turns into a habit and they get along great. 

Minhyuk isn't used to having a gay guy friend, so getting to be as gay as he wants without holding back for fear of making the other uncomfortable is so nice. If anything, Hyungwon makes him uncomfortable with how graphically he talks. Like about how much he misses his boyfriend’s nipple piercings, among other things. But it's always a good time with Hyungwon. 

So after a couple weeks into the semester, Minhyuk can pretty much say he's friends with Hyungwon. And he does, just about all the time, to anyone that will listen. He can’t help it. He loves bragging about his model-esque roomie. Hyungwon truly is a seasoned gay, and Minhyuk is learning a LOT. 

Its about a month into class when Minhyuk starts to make some other friends. He's a really social person, so it's not long before he has a nice group to hang out with, all from his freshman psychology class. He hangs out with Changkyun the most, and even though they’re both freshman, Changkyun is a year younger than him. Skipped a grade back in elementary school or something. Minhyuk likes to tease him about it. 

Minhyuk thanks god that he made friends other than Hyungwon, because Hyungwon starts to bring his boyfriend over, like, a lot. They don't usually stay in the room for long, cuz like, what is there to do in a cramped dorm room anyways, but sometimes Hyungwon texts him shit like "don't come back to the room for at least an hour" and Minhyuk knows what that means!!! It's nasty but he can't be mad cuz he wishes he was getting some as well. Ugh. So he just hangs out with Changkyun instead. 

The play video games. It’s fun, and it reminds him of being home. He only gets sad sometimes.

\---

For some reason, the bathroom is always empty when Minhyuk showers. Maybe it's because he showers at 5pm, not prime time 12 am, or maybe it's because half the guys on the floor shower at the gym or just skip showering altogether. Minhyuk doesn't care, he just likes the chance to play his own music out loud and have the whole dorm bathroom to himself. 

Until one day when someone comes in while he's showering. Minhyuk isn't surprised because someone came in; it is a communal bathroom after all, and the urinals are often frequented. However, this time someone comes in and starts showering next to him, and after a couple minutes, starts singing along to the music he’s playing “What the hell,” Minhyuk thinks, unable to understand how his perfect shower time became interrupted so heartlessly. He tries to be mad, until he realizes that this guy has a really nice voice. 

_Damn, I wonder who it is_ Minhyuk thinks, conscious of the fact that there's only a single piece of hard plastic separating them. Shit.

 _I gotta get out of here, my stupid brain made this weird._ He gets out, towels off, turns off his music and leaves hastily, shower sandals squeaking on his way out. He thinks he hears a sigh when the music stops, but he's probably just fantasizing.

Back in his room, he gets dressed and flops on his bed, thinking. Why'd that guy have to do that and play with Minhyuk's big, gay, over-imaginative heart? He sighs. 

He makes an attempt at finishing some homework in order to keep his mind off of the crush that's developing for this nameless, faceless shower buddy. He's deep into some research when Hyungwon returns from his night class, throws his book bag on the ground and flops onto Minhyuk's bed. His bed is literally Right There, but it's a mess and he also likes to bother Minhyuk. He sighs loudly, waiting for Minhyuk to turn his attention towards him. 

"What" Minhyuk states, eyes glued to his computer screen. 

"Oh nothing. I just come home after a long day slaving away at the library and you don't even say hello." Hyungwon half jokes, half whines. 

"Hello, I'm just working on something. Why don't you go be a drama queen in the lounge?" Minhyuk retorts, not in the mood. It's definitely his shitty assignment. Not the fact that Minhyuk lowkey has a crush on someone who may or may not even exist. 

"Ugh" Hyungwon groans and gets up, grabbing his laptop. He returns to Minhyuk's bed and acts busy for about 5 minutes. Then Minhyuk gets a notification on his computer. 

Hyung1:  
I don't wanna do homework :-(

Minhyuk looks over at Hyungwon, expression unreadable. Hyungwon is scared for a moment that for the first time he went too far in bothering Minhyuk, until Minhyuk sighs. 

"Me neither." He answers out loud.

Hyungwon smiles, "Great! So what's up with you?" 

Either Minhyuk is projecting or Hyungwon knows he has something he doesn't want to talk about. Or that he does want to talk about. There's just something about Hyungwon that makes you want to spill all your secrets to him. It's probably because he's so pretty and acts so attentive. 

"There's some pretty hot guys on our floor right?" Minhyuk asks nonchalantly, bringing up a topic they've definitely discussed before. 

"Duh. That one hot football player? Wow. If I wasn't tied down..." Hyungwon trails off, probably imagining the times he's seen the other boy’s biceps on days he wore a sleeveless shirt. 

"But do you think anyone is like, into guys?" Minhyuk questions, knowing it's statistically probable, but doubting it all the same. For some reason, his gaydar is shit. 

"You mean on our floor? There's gotta be some. I personally suspect the other Minhyuk, you know him?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. 

"You've gotta know him," Hyungwon continues. "you have the same name. Hm... maybe it's just a gay name." Minhyuk scoffs, but Hyungwon continues. "Are you asking because you've got your eye on someone?" Hyungwon prods, attempting to conceal his teasing smile. 

Minhyuk sighs, deciding not to be embarrassed by the question. "No. I'm just... confused."

Hyungwon gazes at him almost knowingly. "Why? Don't tell me you’re into a girl now or something." 

"No no no," Minhyuk rushes out, a little embarrassed now. "What the fuck... no. That’s what high school was for. Fine, I'll just tell you my life story, if you're gonna jump to conclusions like that. I was showering listening to music, ya know? And this guy was showering next to me and singing along, and he has this really, I mean really beautiful voice. I was like SHUT UP but not really because I was so into it. So I left real quick and now I have no idea who it was but whoever he is..."

By the time Minhyuk trails off, Hyungwon bursts into giddy guffaws, making the dumbest faces Minhyuk has ever seen from him. Minhyuk frowns and pushes him over, causing Hyungwon to fall back on the bed as he wipes a fake tear from his eye. 

"Ya! Why is that so funny?" Minhyuk yells, annoyed. 

"It looks like we've got ourselves a mystery on our hands." Hyungwon replies, sobering up and sitting up straight, talking fast, feigning seriousness. "Okay, we have to make a game plan. At exactly what time did you shower?" 

Minhyuk is still frowning, but he plays along, mumbling "Like five.."

Hyungwon looks determined "Okay, today is Tuesday, so 5 pm on Tuesday. Interesting. You should shower at that time again tomorrow, but don't be put off if he doesn't show. He might have a different schedule on Wednesdays, so you'll have to try again at 5 on Thursday too. But if he liked your music enough to sing out loud like a douche, then he'll probably try to shower when he hears your music." 

Minhyuk listens credulously, but intently. "Good thing I shower every day anyways, like a normal person" Minhyuk rolls his eyes, although he's already set on the plan. 

"Yep." Hyungwon smiles. "You just have to like, get a glimpse of him on your way out. Or better yet, see which room he goes into after he leaves. Then we can find out his name. All I need is a name." 

"Geez" Minhyuk returns "what are you trying to do, take this guy out?" 

"That's what you're trying to do, dumbass. On a date. I'm just trying to facilitate." Hyungwon returns. 

"Ugh. Don't get my hopes up. What if he's straight?"

"The better question is, what if he's ugly? Like really fucked up."

Minhyuk gives him a look. "No one on our floor seems 'really fucked up' but I guess my standards are a little lower than yours. Not everyone can date a literal model. Or be one, for that matter." Minhyuk quips. 

"Hey, my modeling days ended when I was like, 7. And sorry that Wonho just happens to be the hottest piece of ass you've ever seen. Maybe we should just forget about mystery shower guy and I'll introduce you to some of Wonho's friends. They're pretty hot." 

"Why are you just now offering this? I'm too invested in shower guy!" Minhyuk whines, hoping he won't regret turning down the offer. 

Hyungwon shrugs, then yawns. 

"Let me know how it goes." He says, climbing out of Minhyuk's bed and getting ready to get into his own. 

Minhyuk sighs a small sigh, turning back to his assignment that he knows he won't be able to focus on. 

Hyungwon crawls into his own bed and completely disappears under the duvet. Minhyuk gives in and turns the light off, going to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic starts off a little slow but i promise it'll get more interesting in later chapters ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk tries to be normal about it, but he really can't wait to shower. _What a strange thing to be excited for_ , he thinks to himself. But deep down he knows the showering part isn't what's causing the butterflies in his stomach. It's who he could run into. 

As Hyungwon said, shower guy didn't show on Wednesday. Disappointing, but not the end of the world. Minhyuk took an extra long shower too, really cleaning everything and wasting as much time as possible before feeling bad about wasting water and getting out, disappointed. 

By the next day, Minhyuk's excitement has died down into something more like dread, because he has convinced himself that he'll never know who the guy with the angel voice is. 

But sure enough, only a minute or two into his shower, Minhyuk hears someone get into the stall next to him. He tries to keep calm, but then the mystery guy starts signing along again, just like last time. However, this time Minhyuk feels a tug at his heart. His voice really is beautiful, and Minhyuk can tell he's trying not to be too loud, just softly singing the tune to himself. 

Minhyuk panics a bit because now that he’s thinking about it and trying to execute it, his plan really wasn't well thought out. What's he supposed to do? Say "Hi, you don't know me but I'm Minhyuk. Yea, me in the shower next to you. I heard you singing and now I'm in love with you. Wanna date?" Fuck no. Minhyuk washes the shampoo out of his hair as fast as he can, gets out of the shower, and runs back to his room, grabbing Hyungwon as soon as the door closes.

"He was there. He's probably still in there! Go! See who he is. PLEASE!" Minhyuk is pulling Hyungwon up and away from his desk. 

Hyungwon, although startled at first, finally understands and grumbles in defiance as he calmly takes over the situation for Minhyuk and strides out of their room. 

Minhyuk dresses and waits, freaking out more and more as time passes. Where could Hyungwon be? How could he be taking this long? 

After what feels like an eternity to Minhyuk, Hyungwon returns, calm but with a twinkle in his eye. 

“What took you so long?” Minhyuk bursts, jumping up from where he was worrying. 

"Chill, he didn’t get out of the shower right away. But damn Minhyuk, I can't believe you. You really know how to pick 'em. I mean seriously, you were crushing on this guy just from his voice? God." Hyungwon rambles, teasing Minhyuk, until he can't take it any more.

"HYUNGWON, please." Minhyuk stops himself from full on yelling, but he doesn't like this sort of game. 

"Alright, alright," Hyungwon puts his palms up in mock surrender. "His names Hyunwoo. He's that hot football player." 

Minhyuk's heart drops into his stomach. He doesn't know what to feel. The football player? Wow. WOW. Ok. Fine. He can work with that. 

"He told me he doesn't know that many people here, just the football team. I asked him to study with us tomorrow." Hyungwon continues.

"WHAT? You talked to him?" Minhyuk bursts, feeling a subtle pang of jealousy. 

"Yea, he was singing to himself in the shower, so when he got out and I recognized him, I complimented his singing. And then he was so shy, it was ridiculous. But then I walked out of the bathroom and held the door for him, and he was like ‘thanks, uh…?’ So I told him my name and he told me his, and we talked a bit. Which is why you have a study date with him tomorrow!" 

Minhyuk quickly shuts his mouth after realizing it had been agape during Hyungwon's explanation, before understanding what Hyungwon had just said. 

"I have a study date? Earlier you said he was gonna study with us!" Minhyuk whines. 

"Yea, well I'll go with you but obviously I'm gonna ditch you two so that y'all can be alone. You're welcome." Hyungwon smiles and pats his shoulder, finally returning to his desk where Minhyuk had pulled him from just 15 minutes prior. 

Minhyuk sits on his bed. _Fuck_. He thinks to himself. _I'm gonna meet him, and it’s the hot football player. No, Hyunwoo, that’s his name. Not Mystery Shower Guy, not hot football player._ Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk mentally kicks himself for not being the one to introduce himself to Hyunwoo first. But, maybe it was for the best. He tends to get a little too excited when he’s nervous, and oversharing/being too eager is not the best way to make new friends. Plus, maybe the only reason Hyunwoo agreed was because of Hyungwon’s beautiful alien face. It always draws people in. Minhyuk furrows his brow.

What happened to how he was in high school? He used to be someone who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone - he was SO outgoing. But he also thought he was asexual for a little while there… ok, forget high school. It was fucked up. He’s in _college_ now, not high school. He can do this. He just has to study with Hyunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the short chapter >.<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch in this chapter!

Hyunwoo’s alarm goes off. 

He turns over, blinking hard and willing himself to wake up. Six a.m. football practices have been tough, but he’s used to it. He is not, however, used to being in college. Sure, he likes practice, his classes aren’t the worst, and he hangs out with people. Anyone would think he’s adjusted just fine. But just because he has to be with the guys on the football team a fucking _lot_ doesn’t mean they’re all best friends. Sure, he likes them, and the three other freshman that joined the team this year along with himself work out together and grab lunch together, but he misses his friends back home. People he could really be himself around. 

So when this guy starts talking to him in the bathroom of his dorm, he might have seemed a little too eager, after the initial shock had worn off. The guy commented on his singing, which was embarrassing as hell. He didn’t know anyone was there to hear him. The guy, Hyungwon, was really nice about it though, and although the whole situation was kind of strange, they made plans to study together, along with Hyungwon’s roommate, the next day. His teammates aren’t very good study buddies, he reasons, so branching out isn’t a bad idea. 

So the next day, Friday, they meet up at the library to study. Hyunwoo has a test in his night class at 6 that he has to cram for. Hyungwon had said he likes to get his homework out of the way for the weekend. Hyunwoo wonders what the roommates’ excuse for studying on a Friday evening is, but he hasn’t shown yet so he isn’t sure. 

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo talk for a bit, Hyunwoo unwilling to start looking over his Intro to Philosophy notes just yet. He still has like 2 hours anyways. 

“So, why do you study on Friday, really? What’s so exciting that you can’t leave it till Sunday night like a normal person?” Hyunwoo jokes.

Hyungwon smiles unwillingly, feigning insult, but answering nonetheless. “Well, first and foremost I am responsible. But my boyfriend is coming to town this weekend and I don’t want to have to have homework to worry about while he’s here.” 

_Oh_ Hyunwoo thinks, feeling heat rise in his face and hoping that it isn’t showing. Of course Hyungwon is gay. Hyunwoo just hadn’t thought about it. It’s not something that he thinks about at all, really. Now that he is thinking about it though, he doesn’t even know any gay people. Unless he does and just never thought about it, just like now. Shit. 

“Ah,” Hyunwoo replies politely, pretending that statement didn’t just take him on a confusing rollercoaster ride, and finally looks down to his notes.

Hyungwon doesn’t seem to notice any of the embarrassment on Hyunwoo’s part, and simply goes to working on his assignments as well. They work in silence for about five minutes until they’re interrupted by a bright freshman with mouse-brown hair. 

“Hey” He says to Hyungwon before looking over to Hyunwoo. “I’m Minhyuk!” He smiles brightly at Hyunwoo, sitting down next to him. 

“Hey, I’m Hyunwoo. So you’re Hyungwon’s roommate. Cool. I… haven’t really seen you around.” Hyunwoo answers, immediately regretting the awkward statement. 

“Yeah, it’s a big floor I guess. So whatcha workin’ on?” Minhyuk replies, unfazed. 

“Philosophy. I have a test at 6.”

Minhyuk’s eyes light up. “NOOO way, Intro to Philosophy? Who’s your professor?” 

“oh, uh, Smith?” 

“Dude, I had that test at 2. I’m in the same class… How’d you get stuck with the night class?”

“I don’t really pick my schedule, my coach does. I have practice and football stuff in the mornings and I need my afternoons free as well.” 

“Ah, well anyways, I can help you study if you want. I only have like an online discussion post to do and then I’m done with all my homework.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Hyunwoo replies, being polite. 

“Really, it’s no problem. Lemme just do this and then I’ll tell you everything I know.” Minhyuk tells him.

Hyunwoo laughs a little, nodding in agreement. This guy is so energetic… And why did he come to the library to study with them if he only has a discussion post? Hyunwoo knows discussion posts are bullshit assignments that take like 15 minutes, 20 tops. But he’s not gonna complain about getting help on his test from this funny kid. 

He also didn’t seem to care about Hyunwoo being a football player. Most people feel the need to make a remark, like “Wow! Isn’t that hard?” or “Haha. You do look like a football player.” But this guy had just nodded. He probably already knew or something, it’s not like Hyunwoo tries to hide his university football backpack that all the players have. It’s not like it’s hard to tell either. But still.

About 15 minutes later, right on time, Minhyuk slams his laptop shut and looks over at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looks up from the small amount of progress he’s made, a little open-mouthed from being lost in his studies. He smiles sheepishly at Minhyuk. 

“Alright!” Minhyuk states, beaming. “Let’s get to work.”

They begin at chapter 1, Minhyuk telling him what he will and won’t need to know. Hyunwoo writes furiously, highlighting along the way, etc. It’s a little over a month into the semester and Hyunwoo’s grades are doing well, but he’s trying to keep them that way. He likes how his hyper hall-mate talks, too. It’s really getting through to him.

By the time they get through all the material, Hyunwoo has a little less than an hour until the test, so he thinks its fine to take a break, and tells Minhyuk so. Hyungwon has been diligently typing away at his laptop the entire time.

“You wanna go get Starbucks as a reward for all this studying?” Minhyuk asks, looking expectantly at Hyunwoo. 

“Yea, sure. Uh, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo questions, half directed at Hyungwon, half asking Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon opens his mouth to reply but continues typing, hits one key hard, then shuts his laptop and looks up. 

“No thanks.” He finally returns, “It’s about time for me to go. I’ll see you guys around.” He says, as he puts his laptop away, waves, then walks off. 

Minhyuk waves then shrugs and finishes gathering his things as well, so Hyunwoo packs up and they begin walking to the Starbucks located conveniently just outside the library.

Minhyuk orders a strawberry Frappuccino, which just seems fitting. Hyunwoo gets an Americano. 

They sit at a table in the Starbucks and sip in silence. 

They talk and Hyunwoo enjoys himself. Minhyuk is really a character and he keeps Hyunwoo laughing and occupied, and there aren’t any awkward silences, because Minhyuk is a big talker. But he also knows how to get Hyunwoo talking. After about half an hour, long after their drinks are done, Hyunwoo takes his leave.

“I gotta get going. I wanna look over my notes one last time before the test. Thanks so much by the way, you really helped a lot. We should study together next time, instead of you basically tutoring me.”

“No worries, but yea. That sounds good.” Minhyuk replies, and is he blushing? Nah, why would he be blushing? It must be his bright pink frappucino going to his head. 

Hyunwoo smiles, “See ya.” He says and is off to class.

The whole walk to class he thinks about the study sesh. He barely talked to Hyungwon but he just likes the guy’s presence. And Minhyuk was just so fun. He smiles to himself at the thought of finally making new friends, people who he isn’t forced to be on a team with, but people he genuinely wants to see again. 

He aces his exam.


	4. Chapter 4

After he took an extra-long time getting ready to go to the library, putting on a slightly nicer shirt than usual, styling his hair, stealing just a teensy tiny bit of Hyungwon’s cologne, and then just sitting, biting his nails, Minhyuk checked his phone and realized that he was late. He then contemplated not even going, figuring if it was making him feel this freaked out it wasn’t worth it, he would refuse to go. But Minhyuk isn’t a quitter. So he sucked it up and went.

And it was great.

Everything went way, _way _better than expected. Not only does mystery shower guy, Hyunwoo, have the most beautiful singing voice Minhyuk had ever heard (in a shower or otherwise), but he’s also a pretty cool guy! Luckily Minhyuk was able to just forget his apprehension and be himself. It really helped that Hyungwon had stayed and actually done homework; his presence gave Minhyuk comfort and confidence.__

__Also, Hyunwoo is hot. Minhyuk tried to ignore it, but every once in a while Hyunwoo would push his short cropped bangs back when he was confused, scrunching his eyebrows together in the cutest way, and then his bicep would just be right there, on display in front of Minhyuk’s face. It was hard sometimes, but Minhyuk made it through._ _

__They continue to meet in the library, the three of them, and every once in a while one of Hyunwoo’s teammates or Changkyun, Minhyuk’s friend, will come along to study as well. But when they grab lunch or dinner after, it seems to always end up being just Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. And that seems to be fine with the both of them._ _

__Minhyuk also continues to hear Hyunwoo singing in the shower. It’s only every once in a while, but now he doesn’t freak out (that much). He simply smiles to himself, enjoying the voice of his hallmate. Maybe one day he’ll tell him that he knows about his singing, and that he’s the one that’s always playing music in the showers. One day._ _

__\---_ _

__Living in the same hall has its perks. Minhyuk knocks on the door._ _

__Hyunwoo answers, looking a little disoriented._ _

__“Minhyuk, hey!” He smiles, “I almost thought I was in trouble for a second. No one has ever knocked on my door besides the RA. No one really comes over.”_ _

__“Ooh, sorry. You have a single room, yeah?”_ _

__“Yep. Wanna come inside?”_ _

__“Ooo, sure. The single life experience.” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows and goes in, looks at the sparse décor, and sits on the bed politely._ _

__“So, what brings you over?” Hyunwoo asks, taking a knee to tie his shoe._ _

__“Well, I’m bored. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.”_ _

__“Oh. Sure. I was just gonna go to the store, I need a few groceries. You wanna come with?” Hyunwoo asks, standing again._ _

__“Hm. Do you have a car?” Minhyuk asks intently_ _

__“Yea”_ _

__“Ok!” Minhyuk smiles cheerfully and runs out the door._ _

__Hyunwoo stares a blankly and the door until Minhyuk returns a moment later with a jacket on and his wallet in his pocket, ready to go._ _

__Hyunwoo grins and shakes his head at the younger._ _

__\---_ _

__Since Minhyuk first knocked on Hyunwoo’s door, he made it a habit. He usually has an excuse for going over, like to drag Hyunwoo to some event with free pizza, or to ask if Hyunwoo has any band-aids. But soon enough, Hyunwoo just expects Minhyuk to come over, regardless if he has a reason to or not. Hyunwoo has even taken to leaving his room unlocked so that Minhyuk can just go in without having to knock. Minhyuk has scolded him for this, saying that someone is gonna steal his stuff, but Hyunwoo reasons that the only thing of value he has is his computer, which is always with him in his backpack._ _

__So he keeps leaving his door unlocked, and often he even comes back to his room to find Minhyuk already there, playing music and doing homework, waiting for Hyunwoo to return._ _

__Hyunwoo loves it. He took for granted how nice it was to get to come home to his parents every day after school and practice, and now that he lives alone in a dorm, it’s really nice to get to come back to Minhyuk. He knows that logically, it should be a little weird, since he met him only a few months ago. But he just can’t help but being happy. Minhyuk always brightens his day._ _

__

__Hyunwoo is just happy that he made a friend in college. A real friend, who texts him dumb shit at all times of the day and night, who stops by his room unannounced, who he can complain to about football, and who complains to Hyunwoo about everything. It’s all more than he ever expected to have._ _


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey” Hyunwoo says when he finally sees Minhyuk walking up.

Minhyuk smiles wide. “Sorry I’m late. I wasn’t sure if you would still be here.”

“Late? I thought you just happened to walk by the fields every day right around the time my practice is over. I didn’t realize you could be late to a coincidental run-in.” Hyunwoo jokes, nudging Minhyuk and beginning their walk home. 

Minhyuk smiles sheepishly, falling into step with Hyunwoo. “I got into the habit, okay. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

Hyunwoo smiles, dropping it. “So, wanna do something this weekend?”

“Ooh, like what?” Minhyuk asks, looking over at Hyunwoo.

“There’s a party that some of the guys, my teammates, are throwing. They live in this house just off campus so it should be pretty cool. I’ve heard some stuff about their past parties and they sound a little crazy, but we’re freshman so we should live it up y’know?”

“Hell yeah. I’m in” Minhyuk replies, his heart beating a little faster. It’ll be his first college party. 

They continue walking and talking, Hyunwoo filling in the logistics of the party. 

“Yeah, and a bunch of cheerleaders are gonna be there. I know it’s cliché, but I dunno, they’ll probably bring their friends too, so not every girl will be a cheerleader, yknow? Like, if you’re not into cheerleaders.” Hyunwoo says lightheartedly, esentially repeating what a teammate of his had told him. He trails off as it dawns on him that he has no idea who Minhyuk would be into. As in, if he is even into girls. 

Hyunwoo kind of laughs and drops the subject of the party, instead asking Minhyuk about an exam he had earlier that day. Minhyuk doesn’t miss a beat and goes directly into complaining about it, and everything seems to be perfectly fine. But Hyunwoo can’t stop his mind from wandering.

Could it be that Hyunwoo is associating Minhyuk too much with his roommate? Just because his roommate is gay doesn’t mean he is, but then again, why wouldn’t he be? Why would anyone be gay, or not? Hyunwoo just doesn’t know how to know. Hyunwoo reasons that he’s probably being weird by thinking about this so hard, so he finally decides to file his thoughts away for now. It shouldn’t matter anyway, as the lack of sexuality-talk hasn’t affected their friendship so far. 

They continue talking as normal, and when they reach their dorm, Hyunwoo goes to his room alone, saying that he needs a nap.

He can’t sleep. He just lies there and thinks.

\---

Minhyuk tells Hyungwon about the party.

“And he didn’t invite me?” Hyungwon gasps, holding his hand over his heart in a mock display of betrayal.

“I don’t know how this works dude. Maybe he will?” Minhyuk responds, exasperated.

“Nah. He’s trying to get you alone and drunk.”

“Yeah fucking right. He was telling me about all the girls that would be there, as if I would be interested. He seriously thinks I like girls? Like are you kidding me?”

“Hm. He must have the ‘straight until proven otherwise’ mentality. That’s not good, but it’s not necessarily his fault. And besides, l told him I’m gay and he hasn’t had a problem with it.”

“What!? When did you do that?” Minhyuk almost shouts.

“Like when I first met him. I mentioned Wonho.”

“Ugh, see, you have a boyfriend. That’s like, the easiest way to come out to someone. How could I possibly do that?”

“Say ‘that’s funny, about the girls at the party, because I don’t even like girls. I like you.’ Then make out with him.”

“I’m gonna die.” Minhyuk states, plopping down at his desk.

“No, you’re not. He’s your friend so just don’t be weird and you’ll have a good time. Even if you don’t end up having a steamy affair, you’ll still have fun, so just chill. And if nothing ever happens… there’s plenty of other people out there. I can still introduce you to one of Wonho’s friends?”

“Stop Hyungwon, you’re not helping.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there's this party...

Minhyuk knocks on Hyunwoos door, just like he has so many times before. But this time, he feels like he's picking up a date from their house. He's nervous, as if Hyunwoos parents would answer the door and scold him. 

But it's just Hyunwoo. Gorgeous, clueless Hyunwoo. He's wearing khakis and a deep blue button up, and the way the dress shirt is pulled tight over his chest and arms makes Minhyuk lose his train of thought. 

"Come in" Hyunwoo holds the door open for Minhyuk to pass. 

Minhyuk goes in and sits on his bed, just like he has so many times before. But this time, Hyunwoo reaches into the cabinet in his bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of dark liquid. 

"Fireball? Really?" Minhyuk snorts, grabbing the bottle to take a closer look. 

"Uh, I dunno. I don't really drink..." Hyunwoo trails off, realizing how uncool he must sound.

"Nah, we can have some fun with this." Minhyuk stands up, "Where are the cups?"

Shownu shuffles around in his desk drawer and pulls out two shot glasses that have the university logo printed onto them. 

Minhyuk snorts at how ridiculous that is, then pours the shots. They drink.

\---

When Hyunwoo goes for his 5th shot, Minhyuk grabs his arm to stop him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm already feeling pretty... buzzed. And we're gonna drink more at the party. Let's stop for now" Minhyuk giggles, remembering to release his grasp from Hyunwoo’s arm.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow and takes the shot.

"I'm bigger than you." He reasons. 

Minhyuk’s mouth drops, but he laughs at Hyunwoo’s blunt remark. 

"That was my last until the party, though, I swear" Hyunwoo says, laughing and shying away as Minhyuk punches him in the arm. 

"Ok. Let's go then." Minhyuk replies.

The walk there is uneventful, but with just the right amount of alcohol in his veins, Minhyuk is talking nonstop. 

"Why did you even invite me? I'm scared of football players. What if they want to beat me up? I'm defenseless! I have a pretty face, I'm a TARGET." He sounds exasperated, but he’s smiling trough his tipsy monologue.

"Since when are you scared of football players?” Hyunwoo asks, feeling just a little hurt at the careless remark. “Anyways, this isn't even a football thing, it's like a friend thing. The friends just happen to be mostly football players. Just chill, I know you like parties."

Minhyuk does like parties. He gets to talk to random people, and be drunk. But he also doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Hyunwoo, which is causing him to act a little weird. 

As they get closer, they start to hear the music. Then they see the house with people hanging around outside laughing and talking, and colorful lights flashing inside. The music booms out onto the front lawn as they open the door to enter. 

"SHOWNU IS HEREEE!" A large guy bellows, leading to a drunken cheer from the crowd. A couple other guys, all obviously football players, head over to him to greet him, and one guy hands him a beer as they begin talking. Minhyuk feels a bit awkward just standing there, but he tries to act nonchalant while scanning for the drink table. 

"…And this is Minhyuk, I'm pretty sure you've met him before at the library or something. Or you woulda if you had ever shown up.” They laugh. “Anyways, He lives in my hall. Without him I would have been the biggest loner, since I never got the memo that football players are supposed to live at West hall and not Weatherson hall!"

The guys all laugh and pat Minhyuk on the shoulder, maybe a little too hard. Minhyuk laughs too, cringing, then takes his leave to actually find the drinks while Hyunwoo continues talking to his teammates. It was a little weird for him to see Hyunwoo interacting with his football friends like that, so he figures he’ll just chill until Hyunwoo comes to find him. He hopes Hyunwoo comes to find him. 

He finds the drink station set up in the kitchen, red solo cups and all. There's even soda, which is more than Minhyuk expected. He gets there at just the right time, saving a bottle of vodka from a girl who's a second away from spilling it all over the counter. 

"Shit, thanks. Wow, I swear I'm not even that drunk, that's just a big ass bottle of vodka." She says to Minhyuk, and she's telling the truth. Her eyes are clear and heavily made up, and she looks happy and cute. And that bottle is huge. 

Minhyuk smiles, genuinely happy for the distraction.

"Don't worry about it, you just hold the cups and I'll pour," he states, grabbing a cup for himself and placing it next to hers. 

She smiles and complies, introducing herself as he pours.

“I’m Dasom.” 

“Minhyuk.” He returns. 

And then they're taking shots together, cringing at the taste, and laughing.

Then, of course, Minhyuk is spilling everything to her about Hyunwoo, because really, what else does he have to talk about when Hyunwoo is the only thing on his mind? 

She takes it like a champ, simply listening and nodding empathetically, then carefully pouring them more shots to take, “For good luck,” She says, winking. 

\---

“You into Soyou? Cuz she's right there." A teammate of Hyunwoo’s, Minho, tells him, clapping him on the shoulder. Soyou is a cheerleader, and Hyunwoo has seen her around and even talked to her a couple times, and she’s always been really sweet.

"Uh.. Who made you ask that?" Hyunwoo asks, laughing.

"No one man. Now go talk to her!"

Hyunwoo smiles a bit shyly. “Ok, but I have to go find my friend Minhyuk first. He kind of slipped off earlier."

"Ugh, man.... why are you always hanging out with that gay boy?"

"Who? Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asks, too confused to call out the other’s rude tone.

"Didn't you just say his name was Minhyuk?" Minho asks.

"What? Minhyuk? Why did you call him gay?" Hyunwoo’s cluelessness is getting the better of him, and those two beers he just drank aren’t helping.

"Um, can't you tell?"

Hyunwoo looks down at his now empty drink, then over to where Minho is gesturing with his cup, and sees Minhyuk laughing with a girl. 

"Um, he seems like he's flirting with that girl over there. What the fuck are you even talking about?" Hyunwoo’s tone shifts, and he doesn’t even know why, but he’s getting mad now. 

"Dude, that's not flirting. That’s Dasom, and she’s dating Seungcheol anyways, and he’s literally right there.” He points over at the far end of the room, and there Seungcheol is, laughing with a group of the sophomore football players. “But your friend over there is probably like, her gay best friend now.”

"Fuck off Minho." Hyunwoo says. 

"Hey! I don't have a problem with it! I'm just saying that you shouldn't be worrying about him when Soyou is right there, waiting for you to make a move. Unless you’re trying to make a move on someone else…" 

Hyunwoo simply walks away, pushing past the crowd on his way to Minhyuk. _’This party sucks anyways’ _, Hyunwoo thinks to himself. He doesn't want to talk to Soyou. He doesn't even know her. Besides, if he really wants to, he can talk to her any time. She doesn't have to be drunk, and neither does he. Except right now, he wants to be drunk, and he’s tipsy but not _drunk _, but he's pissed and he doesn't know why. And what the fuck was Minho talking about, ‘make a move on someone else’? Hyunwoo just should have stayed in and gotten drunk with just Minhyuk, who he can at least trust not to be an ass. Hyunwoo sighs, not understanding why such a small interaction is hitting him so hard. He just came here to have fun.____

____He goes over to Minhyuk, who is smiling wide at something the girl, Dasom, is saying, but somehow he smiles even wider when he catches Hyunwoo’s eye._ _ _ _

____“Hey! You done talking to the ‘boys’?” Minhyuk exaggerates the ‘boys’ part, punching him in the arm, obviously more drunk than Hyunwoo had left him._ _ _ _

____“This is Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk introduces him to Dasom. “He lives on my hall. He’s my _friend_.” Minhyuk states somberly, enunciating the word ‘friend’, then pouting at the cute girl as she laughs._ _ _ _

____Hyunwoo notices Minhyuk being a bit weirder than usual, and blames it on the bottle of vodka that Minhyuk is, for whatever reason, still gripping tightly._ _ _ _

____“Nice to meet you Hyunwoo. I’ve got to get back to _my_ friend now, fingers crossed that she still has all her clothes on!” She crosses her fingers with her free hand and makes a ‘cheers’ motion with her cup as she leaves Minhyuk and Hyunwoo alone. Or, as alone as you can be in a crowded party. Minhyuk turns to back to Hyunwoo, still smiling. _‘Does he ever stop smiling?’ _, Hyunwoo thinks, relaxing a bit already.___ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo grabs a cup, holding it out to Minhyuk and the bottle he’s holding onto. “Fill me up? I need to catch up to your drunk ass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Minhyuk laughs and unscrews the bottle, using both hands to pour. “Bottle’s heavy” Minhyuk remarks, putting on a show of being extra careful. He doesn’t spill but ends up pouring a double shot into the red party cup, which Hyunwoo gladly takes, downing it after a few gulps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jeez, it burns” Hyunwoo mutters as Minhyuk finishes his own shot. Where did he even get a shot glass from? It says ‘Mexico’ on it in cutesy bubble letters. Minhyuk quickly switches to drink from his cup, which probably has some soda mixture in it, then gasps for air after a big gulp, looking content._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo has been quiet the whole time, simply watching, but when Minhyuk finally looks up at him he speaks up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what were you talking about with her?” Shownu asks, fishing for something, although he doesn’t know for what._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm, not much.” Minhyuk replies, clearly being evasive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure.” Hyunwoo returns, and after a short pause, “You wanna leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why? We just got here!” Minhyuk exclaims dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We can go back and just, like, just chill in my room? I’m over this party.” Hyunwoo confesses. “Sorry.” He adds quickly, nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, sure, we can leave if you want.” Minhyuk replies, looking only a little crestfallen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo sighs, then after a moment raises an eyebrow mischievously. Hyunwoo looks around, seems satisfied that the surrounding drunk college students aren’t paying him any attention, opens the fridge, grabs a six-pack, then grasps Minhyuk and pulls him along out the back door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Minhyuk is startled but laughing, and Hyunwoo finally cracks a smile as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry. I didn’t want anyone to see. Let’s go.” He says as he removes a beer and tosses it to Minhyuk, taking another one for himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______They walk and sip in relative silence, Minhyuk first exclaiming how impressed he was that Hyunwoo would _steal _, then joking about Hyunwoo being a grandpa who can’t stay out past midnight.___ _ _ _ _ _

________When they reach Hyunwoo’s room, Minhyuk sighs in relief. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little nervous that they might get caught with the alcohol, but no one was around on campus or in the dorms. It’s a Saturday night after all. Hyunwoo chuckles, putting two cans in his mini fridge, handing one to Minhyuk, and leaving one for himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk obliges, but sets his down to go to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he comes back he immediately starts ranting. “You know how when ur drunk, and ur like, I’m not that drunk! But then you look at yourself in a mirror? And ur like, what the fuck! Yeah. I think I’m there.” Minhyuk rambles, taking a big gulp of beer despite his monologue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haha!” Hyunwoo laughs, sounding silly and too loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk laughs at his laugh, and then they’re both laughing. Minhyuk falls onto the bed, clutching his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they finally catch their breath, Hyunwoo grabs his laptop and opens up Netflix, putting on a comedy series that they had been watching together, and then settling onto the bed next to Minhyuk. Minhyuk keeps talking over the show, although Hyunwoo doesn’t mind; neither of them are really watching. When he finally trails off, Hyunwoo says what’s been on his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hm…” Hyunwoo says, thinking. “You know Hyungwon is gay, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Theres a pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Duh. How could I like, not know? He’s my friend. And my roommate.” Minhyuk replies indignantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, you… are… my friend.” Hyunwoo answers slowly, trying to get his point across._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk shifts, suddenly very aware of how close he is to his friend on the bed. His friend who he’s been desperately crushing on since before they were friends, since before he even knew what he looked like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not my roommate,” Minhyuk counters, wagging his finger to make his nonsensical point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not,” Hyunwoo agrees solemnly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But,” Minhyuk continues, heart beating faster, “You know… I’m gay, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunwoo blinks, then nods slowly. “I guess I do.” ¬¬_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk releases the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as his head spins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good” He replies, chipper, then quickly sips on his beer again to keep from blurting anything that could make it more awkward than Minhyuk already feels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They go back to watching the show, and after such a long silence between them, Minhyuk burps loudly after sipping the beer too fast, and they both burst out laughing. Minhyuk slaps at Hyunwoo’s arm and then he’s asking, “Why Hyunwoo!? Why did you ask me that? I’m embarrassed but I don’t wanna be cuz ur my friend! And I like you, uh, I like you being my friend...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunwoo calms his laughter then catches his breath, and answers honestly. “I dunno. If I’m your friend I should know, right? It’s not like it uh, changes anything. I just know now.” He pokes Minhyuk in the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunwoo laughs. The air feels lighter. They continue watching the show, talking, and enjoying their drunken state. Neither of them realize when they fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy for not updating for so long, but! I think I've got my inspiration back :-)
> 
> Also I wrote most of this before Sistar broke up so I'm sorry ;_; rip


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath & free pizza.

Minhyuk wakes up, too hot and in desperate need of some water. He’s burrito-wrapped in a sheet and he doesn’t think he can move. He must have twisted at least 16 times in the night to get into this swaddle. His mouth is also really, horribly dry. He looks around groggily, realizing he’s still in Hyunwoo’s room.

Shit.

Hyunwoo must have been too nice to kick him out. He feels something pressed up against his back, and when he turns his head as far back as it will go he sees Hyunwoo there, squished up between the wall and Minhyuk. His heart just about stops beating. How does someone look that beautiful, and strong, and peaceful when they’re asleep? Even his mussed bed-head looks almost intentional. 

Minhyuk snuffs that train of thought and carefully rolls off the bed, as slowly as he can, freeing his arms along the way and wincing when the shitty dorm mattress squeaks beneath him. He finally makes it, rolling out of the bed and onto the floor and catching himself not-too-gracefully with his hands and the one foot he was able to disentangle. He finally gets the sheet all the way off him and waits, listening for Hyunwoo, and sighs in relief when he doesn’t stir. 

He stands up, stretches, and grabs his phone, taking one last look at Hyunwoo’s Adonis-like sleep face before grabbing his shoes and letting himself out, satisfied when the click of the door is nothing more than a dull dink. 

Minhyuk stops outside the bathroom, the previous night’s events flooding back to him. He can’t tell if he’s giddy or devastated. He’s never liked coming out to people, because he never knows if anything will change afterwards. And usually nothing does, but sometimes, just sometimes, he does want something to change. But his head is starting to pound and he gives up that train of thought to drink hungrily out of the bathroom faucet. 

~~~

When he returns to his dorm room, it’s a game of trying-not-to-wake-the-roommate. He gets in, turns to close the door quietly as he did to Hyunwoo’s, but the second he shuts it the latch makes a large CLINK and Hyungwon stirs.

“You” he says as he leans up on his arm to get a better look at Minhyuk, hair sticking up wildly but eyes surprisingly clear.

“Where were you last night, you dog. You had me worried sick.” He mocks.

“Fuck, Hyungwon. Are you really that light a sleeper? It’s like, 6:30 in the morning, go back to sleep.” Minhyuk half grumbles, half pleads as he kicks his shoes off and starts changing into his pajamas. 

“Not until you tell me what happened last night. If anything did happen, that is.” Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows even though his roommate isn’t looking.

Dressed now, Minhyuk sits on his bed defeatedly. 

“Jesus. Well, Hyunwoo wanted to leave the party early so we just came back and drank in his room. Then he asked me if I was gay, so obviously I had to tell him yes. He mentioned YOU by the way, you whore.” Minhyuk exaggeratedly glares while Hyungown puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, I’m not a little closet gay like you.” Hyungwon fires back.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and continues, “Anyways, that’s pretty much it. I fell asleep there and he either passed out too or was too nice to make me leave.” Minhyuk sighs and falls back on his bed.

Hyungwon holds in a laugh, badly, then replies.

“What are you talking about? He left that fuckin jock party full of cheerleaders to drink *alone* with you? Then he asked if you’re gay? That sounds like the start of some amateur porn to me. I’d say you have a good chance with him.” Hyungwon explains, tormenting Minhyuk further.

“Fuck you. It sounds great in theory but I lived it and it was actually fucking embarrassing.” Minhyuk whines, getting under his covers.

Hyungwon lays back down, and they both lie there in silence for a moment until Hyungwon speaks again.

“Ok, seriously Min. I don’t really know what you two are doing, but I’m really rooting for you, y’know.” He’s cut off by Minhyuk, but he silences the protests and continues, “I really think you have a shot with him. I really do. But you have to let him know. He doesn’t seem like the type who’ll figure it out on his own.”

Minhyuk rolls over in his bed to face the wall. He has butterflies in his stomach, his head hurts, and his mouth is feeling dry again. Hyungwon’s words hit home, but he doesn’t know what to do with them. He hopes that some more sleep will clear things up.

~~~

Hyunwoo texts Minhyuk as soon as he wakes up

>Hyunwoo 11:37am<  
Sorry if I inadvertanly kicked you out while I was sleeping lmao these beds are small & sucky  
*inadvertently

~~~

When Minhyuk wakes, he feels uneasy from dreams he can’t remember.

Hyungwon is gone now. He probably went to meet Hoseok somewhere, Minhyuk figures. He checks his phone (12:23 pm), and sees the texts from Hyunwoo. _‘Shit’ _, he thinks, _‘Why did he text me?’ _But when he reads them he can’t help but smile.____

____Obviously Hyunwoo is fine with him being gay and all, so Minhyuk should be fine too, right?_ _ _ _

____“I’m fine.” He says aloud, as if that will make it true. Hyungwon’s early morning encouragements echo in his head, feeling more threatening than encouraging in retrospect._ _ _ _

____“Better than fine, really. I’m being honest. And that’s the first step! Be your most authentic self.” He continues, knowing he heard that inspirational phrase somewhere before, he just can’t remember where._ _ _ _

____But he can’t help but think that it was more fun keeping secrets. It’s like you don’t have to be yourself, and you can be anyone you want. A good student, a respectable citizen, a parent-approved college buddy. Is Minhyuk really any of those things? But with Hyunwoo, he could pretend to be. And why is that so bad? Fake it ‘till you make it, right?_ _ _ _

____He stops biting his lip, which he hadn’t realized he was doing._ _ _ _

____It was a crush turned friendship. Minhyuk wasn’t even sure if he liked Hyunwoo like that anymore. Having a crush and actually being close to someone are so different. And ever since Minhyuk was young, he has always gotten confused with close friends, because he couldn’t tell if his feelings were platonic or not. He had always had to convince himself that any strong feelings he had for boys were all platonic, admiration or whatever, while at the same time forcing his good platonic feelings towards girls to be something more. Stuff like that makes your romance radar get all out of wack._ _ _ _

____So instead of trying to deal with his feelings, he decides in this moment to ignores them._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____> Minhyuk 12:33pm<  
Lol no problem0, it’s fine, I had to go back to my room anyways bcuz if I leave Hyungwon alone for too long he’ll get scared and wet the bed_ _ _ _

_____> Hyunwoo 12:33pm<  
LOL  
You hungry? I saw a facebook event advertising FREE* pizza in the lobby of East hall_ _ _

____Minhyuk resumes his lip biting, nervous but hoping to keep things normal. They do stuff like this all the time! If he turns down now it would be weird. So he replies:_ _ _ _

____> Minhyuk 12:34pm<  
What time?_ _ _ _

_____> Hyunwoo 12:34pm<  
Starts at 1  
Sorry for the late notice_ _ _

____Minhyuk starts getting up, already headed to the showers. He has about 20 minutes, plenty of time. He texts back a quick ‘sounds good’ and gets to it._ _ _ _

____At 12:51 he knocks on Hyunwoo’s door._ _ _ _

____“Dude, I thought u were the RA or something.. since when do you knock?” Hyunwoo laughs as he lets Minhyuk in and then starts to put on his shoes._ _ _ _

____Minhyuk mentally kicks himself. Why does he have to be such an awkward human being? But strangely enough, Hyunwoo’s presence calms him down. Hyunwoo seems like he doesn’t have a care in the world, as usual. It’s relaxing._ _ _ _

____They head over to East Hall, Hyunwoo’s stomach growling and Minhyuk’s stomach in knots, but knots that are slowly loosening. He’s feeling like everything will turn out alright, or at least go back to normal. Had things even been not-normal? Maybe it really was all in his head._ _ _ _

____But Minhyuk’s heart almost stops when they walk into the lobby and he sees what the free event is for. It’s some inclusivity/consent fair that the school is probably required to put on. There’s free condoms and everything. Lucky for Minhyuk, he goes to a progressive school, so they were sure to include plenty of material about lgbt relationships as well._ _ _ _

____Minhyuk wants to crawl into a hole and die. He’s so embarrassed, as if he’s 12 and his parents had forced him to come to this event with his friend who, unbeknownst to them, is also his crush. “He’s such a nice boy, be a good friend!” is what they would probably say._ _ _ _

____Like all events that give out free stuff, there is a price you have to pay first, which usually involves going around to different ‘booths’ and listening to some spiel about whatever club, whatever mental health awareness, whatever thing the school is focusing on that month. Once you get stamps from 4 or 5 different booths then you can get a free tshirt, or food, or sometimes even a backpack. But pizza is the most common reward, and he and Hyunwoo had often been the recipients of this ‘free’ pizza._ _ _ _

____Events like these are surprisingly popular. Even though they have to jump through the hoops initially, he and Hyunwoo often fenagle their way into getting additional slices of pizza. Minhyuk is a pretty sly talker when it comes down to it, and Hyunwoo’s pretty face and footballer physique can be used to their advantage as well. It’s always a fun time, buy Minhyuk doesn’t know if he’s up to the task today._ _ _ _

_____‘Ok,’ _Minhyuk thinks to himself _‘this isn’t so bad. I’ll just go to the least offensive booths, try to relax, and get some free pizza out of it. I might even get a pin with a consent-related pun on it. That would be funny.’ _Minhyuk is pulled out of his thoughts by Hyunwoo, who has walked away from him and already started collecting his first stamp. Minhyuk skips over to join him at the Women’s Student Association booth.____ _ _ _ _

________After their papers are stamped with a big purple venus symbol, they look around and move on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ooh” Hyunwoo starts “it looks like the infirmary booth is giving out free condoms. Condom challenge?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It takes Minhyuk a second to remember what the condom challenge is, that stupid thing he would see on Youtube or Instagram where someone drops a water-filled condom over someone else’s head to try to encase them in a sort of condom-water helmet. The second Hyunwoo had said condom, Minhyuk’s heart had almost stopped beating. But he was just talking about a silly trend. Why is Hyunwoo so pure and perfect?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Minhyuk doesn’t want to think about condoms, or Hyunwoo’s purity. Especially not together. He’s starting to think that actually paying for a slice of pizza every once in a while wouldn’t be so bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk laughs, more like a quick exhale from his nose, followed by a weak smile, and follows Hyunwoo to the next booth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If anyone asks, we had to come here for an assignment” He whispers to Hyunwoo, who scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who cares, it’s all for the pizza. This is my breakfast, and I assume yours too.” Hyunwoo replies knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t football players get free food anyways? Like, you have a meal plan, right?” Minhyuk  
almost pleads, deep down still hoping to get out of there. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, but the dining hall pizza sucks ass and you know it.” Hyunwoo shoots back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minhyuk does know it. They get their next stamp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunwoo walks off again, eager to get all his stamps and ultimately the free pizza. Minhyuk follows, face feeling hot as he is led straight to the Pride Student Union booth, the school’s primary LGBTQ organization._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Why, oh why this booth. Is he mocking me? _Minhyuk thinks, wonders, rationalizes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They listen to the representative talk about how consent is important in every relationship, including LGBT ones. They are reminded that overt consent and asking permission is not weird or unattractive, it’s crucial to a healthy relationship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once the lecture is over, Hyunwoo starts asking questions to the representative, a green-haired girl who’s wearing a studded denim jacket. The questions are innocent enough, like “When did you join?” “Oh, when does your organization meet?”, and “What do the meetings usually consist of?” The girl is eager to explain things to this guy who’s obviously a football player (his shirt literally says so), and she’s probably excited to get the word out to the traditionally homophobic world of sports players. Minhyuk just stands there, uncharacteristically quiet, and uneasy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The same thoughts are still passing through his head: _‘Why? Why in the world is Hyunwoo so chatty all of the sudden?’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He’s pulled out of his thoughts once again by Hyunwoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sure!” Hyunwoo replies to green-hair. “I can make it to the next meeting. You wanna go?” He directs the last part at Minhyuk, catching him off guard. Go to the gay meeting? With Hyunwoo? What?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Soounds fine! But right now, I’m starving.” Minhyuk replies, chipper, waving goodbye to green-hair, who seems unphased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Wait up!” She calls to Minhyuk just as he’s turned to leave. “Don’t forget your stamp. Y’know what, I’ll just fill your page since I kept you so long. Don’t tell anyone.” She stamps them, big pink hearts, 2 each. “I hope I see you both at the next meeting.” She smiles at them and waves them off, pointing them in the direction of the pizza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even through his confused urgency to get out of there, Minhyuk silently acknowledges her kindness. As they walk off, he turns to Hyunwoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, what’s up with the flirting? I don’t really think you’re her type.” Minhyuk jeers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up. I’m interested in the club. I thought you would be, too.” He sounds a little crestfallen, like he was hoping Minhyuk would be excited to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s up with you? Since when are you into clubs? Isn’t football like, overwhelming enough?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They pause the conversation to grab their pizza, and the girl handing it out ‘accidentally’ gives Hyunwoo two slices, flashing him a smile. Minhyuk doesn’t even try to talk his way  
into a second slice. They walk outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s sit” Hyunwoo says, finding a quiet shaded picnic table on a nearby lawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunwoo puts his second slice on Minhyuk’s plate, and Minhyuk knows better than to argue. Hyunwoo won’t eat it if he gives it back anyway. He’s weird like that sometimes. Minhyuk thanks him politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They sit in silence for a while, eating, even though Minhyuk doesn’t really feel like eating anymore. He feels embarrassed, like he doesn’t know what to do. He forces another cheesy lump down his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Minhyuk, I’ve never been exposed to that kind of stuff. The Pride Student Union and stuff. I lived a really sheltered life I guess. And it was easy because I always just focused on sports. But I’m just trying to learn more. I thought you would like that.” Hyunwoo explains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cuz I’m gay? I don’t want you to ‘learn more’ because I don’t want anything to change! It’s not like I’m a different person just because you didn’t know I was gay before, but now you do. I don’t want you to treat me differently.” Minhyuk lets it all out, cheeks burning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“OK, but don’t stereotype me as the jock who doesn’t know shit.” Hyunwoo says quietly, looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“FINE.” Minhyuk agrees, exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you gonna be mad if I go to the meeting though...” Hyunwoo asks tepidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? You would go alone?” Minhyuk almosts scoffs in his face, but holds it back in exchange for a cocked eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, I guess, since my friend won’t go with me... It sounded interesting and I don’t wanna be a dick and not show up.” Hyunwoo clarifies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh ok, weirdo. Do what you want. See if you can handle it.” Minhyuk shoots back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The fuck does that mean?” Hyunwoo asks, slightly worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I dunno.” Minhyuk answers, suddenly hungry for his pizza. He takes a big bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, anyways, if you’re not gonna eat that second slice then give it back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I am eating it!” Minhyuk yells, even though he’s still on his first. “And no take-backsies!” He whines, swatting Hyunwoo’s hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and laughs, finishing his crust instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minhyuk shoves him, then takes a big bite out of the second slice before sliding his plate over to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo gives him a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? I’m full.” Minhyuk states innocently, wiping his hands on his jeans. He checks his phone while Hyunwoo finishes eating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s get starbucks.” Minhyuk says to Hyunwoo, getting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunwoo nods, scarfing down the last of his slice and jogging over to a nearby trashcan to throw both their plates away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minhyuk feels lighter, normal again. But he also feels like his crush has come back full-force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________.  
.  
._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it took me forever to post this. I've been having a hard time getting the story where I want it to be but I think I'm happy to finally let go of this chapter. Plz enjoy & feel free to comment your thoughts, I wanna know what you think! This is my first multi-chapter fic so ahhh


End file.
